There is often a need for subdividing a room or open space into smaller areas permanently or for a short period of time. Temporary walls may be erected, but to do so is expensive. Room dividers or screens of wood or rattan may be used, but they often fail to function as effective sound barriers, and may be difficult to handle and store.
One version of a prior barrier is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,715.
There is a need for improved barriers and panels.